


A Morning Interlude

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling post sex, Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	A Morning Interlude

You woke up slowly, stretching your arms and legs before snuggling back into the warm body next to you.

You felt his arm come up to wrap around you, tucking your head against his chest.

“ Can we just stay here forever?” He asked, voice still rough with sleep.

You pushed even closer to his body, tucking your cold feet under his leg.  “I wish.”

Dean brushed a kiss against your hair, his hand tracing a pattern on your shoulder. **“** **Did you enjoy yourself last night?”**

You shrugged, hiding your grin against his body. “It was okay.”

He shifted quickly, a playful growl escaping his lips as he moved over you, caging you in against his warmth. His arms were resting on either side of your body to hold his weight.  “Just okay?”

You laughed, raising your head up to kiss him.  “It was amazing.”

He grinned, leaning down to kiss you again. “That’s better,” he said, his hands cupping your face as his weight settled on you.

“ You know what I could use right now?” you murmured.

“ What’s that?”

“ A nap.”

He laughed, rolling to his side and spooning you against him. “I agree with that. You wore me out last night.”

“ Well then we better rest up because last night was nothing compared to what I have planned for tonight.”

His arm tightening around your waist and you pushed back further against him, closing your eyes.

Cocooned in his warmth you took a deep breath and said those three little words for the first time.  “I love you Dean.”

You felt him tense against you for a moment in surprise before relaxing.  “I love you too Y/N.”

  
  



End file.
